


【司千】Adam and the Snake

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 我不知道我都写了些啥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: R18G注意，我终究还是搞了这个梗。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 57





	【司千】Adam and the Snake

+++

洞穴湿冷，盖着狮子毛皮的司在一阵冰凉的触感中苏醒过来。

意识回笼时首先映入眼帘的是即便在昏暗光线中依旧闪闪发亮的红眼睛，一具与他健壮身形迥然相异的白皙肢体就如同还未长开的孩童一般依偎在他的胸膛上，将他从平静的梦乡中唤醒的始作俑者，名为千空的白发少年，就这么一言不发地与他对视着，鲜红的蛇信时不时从苍白的唇瓣中钻出来，轻轻擦过他平稳地吐着热气的鼻尖，下半身被光滑鳞片覆盖着的粗而长的蛇尾不知为何，相当主动地缠住了他的一条腿，从兽皮制的简易衣着的下摆处灵活地钻入，冰凉而柔软的尖端充满挑逗意味地轻轻戳刺他半勃的性器的出口，最细腻的软鳞挤压磨蹭着柱身和敏感的冠沟。

一连串再明显不过的性暗示。

“怎么了吗？千空。”只要是正常的男性被如此撩拨都不可能全无反应，何况是自从这个石化世界中苏醒过来后一直与千空相处至今的司，但灵长类最强之所以为灵长类最强自然并非完全是倚仗着惊人的身体素质，细腻的观察力和明察秋毫的洞察力都是原因，就如同现在一样，将一双锻炼的坚硬、结实而有力的大手伸入千空被衣摆稍微遮盖住的小腹处，在泄殖腔口以带着薄茧的指腹轻轻摩擦按压的司语气温和似水，“很少见到你这么急躁的样子。”

和名为千空的半蛇人见面是半年之前的事情。

在大概相当久之前地球上所有的人类因为一道来历不明的绿光而被集体石化，最初挣扎着保有的清醒意识也很快会被无尽的孤独和惶恐蚕食殆尽，即便是灵长类最强也未能幸免，原以为不会再有用自己的双脚重新踏上大地的机会，再睁开眼睛的时候看到的却是奇幻故事一般的光景——也许已经过了数千年也说不定，目之所及的世界已经没有了文明的痕迹，不要说钢筋水泥的摩天大厦，就连最基本的住宅也踪影全无，高远天幕下是清新的空气与遍布每个角落的绿色植被，还有一位不知该如何形容的，明显不属于他那个时代的物种的，一半人身一半蛇尾的少年。

最初的最初混乱是当然的，但那个让他不知该如何形容的少年似乎对他并无恶意（就算是有司也有不会输的自信），除去一条蛇尾之外上半身的构造肉眼看来与人类别无二致，但大概是因为内部构造的差异，半蛇人的他并不能像正常人类一样开口说话，甚至发出声音也很勉强，蛇信在捕捉周遭气味分子的时候也时常会露出来，瞳孔在光线变化或是情绪波动的时候也会像普通野兽一样闭合变尖，偶尔张开嘴巴还能够看到隐藏着的，折叠起来的两颗牙齿。

虽然看起来像条蟒蛇，但司在第一次与他接吻的时候就察觉到了这条将自己带到他居住的洞穴，允许自己与他一起生活而非让他一个人在野外自生自灭的新物种实际是一条不折不扣的剧毒蛇。  
即便在武力上自己再如何强悍，若是粘膜沾上一点那能瞬间击毙一头猛兽的毒液的话也不可能安然无恙，之所以在对此心知肚明的情况下依旧毫无芥蒂地迎难而上，也是因为仗着千空对他的中意而有恃无恐的缘故。

司知道千空八成是很喜欢他的，在相处了还不满一星期的时候。

明明无法说话，千空却似乎对人类的文明相当感兴趣，“千空”这个名字恐怕也是在不知道多少年前，人类文明的痕迹还未被抹消殆尽前自己取的吧？并不了解蛇人这样的新物种究竟是在什么时候诞生的（视情况也有旧时代的秘密研究成果的可能），更不了解这一至今还没看到第二个个体的种族究竟拥有多漫长的寿命，不过依他目前收集到的信息，那必定是比他这个凡人要漫长得多的，接近永恒的岁月了。

说到底这已经进入神话的领域了，若是如今这里除去他还能有其他被解除石化的人的话，就算是将千空供奉为新时代的神灵也不奇怪吧？但真正让司感觉到千空与自己一样是这片天空下无数生存着的普通生物的一份子，而非是某个神话中虚构的角色的证据就是很戏剧性，那就是他自身。

在长的没有尽头的寿命中一直独自一人生存着，最初会将司的石像收集起来的理由也是因为觉得石化后的那尊雕塑“非常的漂亮”，希望着“如果能活过来就好了”这件事，所以尝试了各种各样的方法。关于这一切，全部都是司在这半年的相处中一点一点听闻的，也许是因为多少有着野兽的血统，千空的头脑虽然十分聪慧（有时候他甚至觉得千空的智慧远在自己之上），但遵循的想法却十分直截了当，他从不对司隐瞒什么，对自己的欲求也十分忠实，从某些层面来说，这也是他们的关系进展飞速的原因之一。

使石像复活的原因是千空的毒液，但并非所有的石像都可以凭借这个方法复活，目前真正因此而重获新生的说实话只有司一个人，具体的原理还不清楚，蛇人这一并不存在于旧时代的生物的毒液会是解除石化的关键的事实也叫人不得不心生疑窦，但此时此刻的司却已经无暇去考虑那些深究起来也许会牵扯出涉及到整个世界的秘密的深奥话题，在千空又一次烦躁的甩尾中带着笑意直起上半身，司将千空血肉单薄的胸膛掌握在手中。

看到这里，相信再怎么天真的人也不会再认为他们只是普通的救命恩人和相依为命的朋友的关系了。就如同圣经里描述的伊甸园中盘踞在苹果树上的蛇，虽然并没有寓言中的亚当和夏娃来供他蛊惑，这个也许操着一套与他截然不同世界观和价值观的半蛇人也还是在另一种层面上诱惑着司心甘情愿地吞下了禁果。

人类和半蛇人，如果单轮交配的话，完全是可以做到的；与真正的蛇相对应，在春季和秋季有很规律的交配期；虽然外表无论怎么看都是个雄性，但身体真正的构造却似乎像是一部分鱼类一样的双性，若是不交配则会在发情期结束的时候排出大量的无精卵，在千空贴心地将他在食料充足的春季唤醒的大前提下，又和千空宿在一处的司自然也是见识过的，自己独自排出无精卵的时候的千空的样子。

普通人都会觉得可怕或是恶心吧？虽然有着一半人身，但下半身毕竟是前所未见如假包换的异形，顶着一张少年的纯洁面孔却淫荡地在哗哗的溪流声和银白的月光下绽开着如同女性阴道一般的生殖腔，在每一肌肉紧绷的用力中，将一颗颗白花花的，拳头大的蛇卵从那猩红蠕动着的嫩肉的深处中推挤出来，任其湿淋淋，粘腻腻地滚落在草地上。

但那个时候的司心中所想却截然不同，在那之后半蛇人又经历了几次无精卵的生产，而在那之后的每一次都有着灵长类最强的鼎力相助，各种姿势，各种意义上的鼎力相助。

而千空也没有拒绝他，这就是他们崭新关系的开始。

第一次插入的时候脑子里完全被过于刺激官能的画面充斥着根本没法冷静思考，虽然不管不顾地做了，但直到在释放在千空身体里几次，将那本就因为产卵而大开着很容易就接纳下他破格巨物的泄殖腔干到精液止不住地往外溢出来的司才渐渐地意识到，能让自己干出这种冲动到根本不像自己的行为的原因恐怕绝不仅仅是官能的刺激。

在旧时代的时候，因为身为公众人物，作为格斗家还难得有着一副端正容貌的司没少被一些别有用心的圈内人士明里暗里递过信息，其中不乏各方面条件都很优越的异性，但说实话，他对这些不尊重他的想法，并且擅自探听了他不想公之于众的隐私的成年人们怀有的只有反感与厌恶。

但是千空不一样。

毫不迟疑地邀请自己一同分享这片未被任何人染指的净土，直率地回应司所有的疑问和期待，以人类不可能拥有的心胸将司的美好也好丑恶也罢全盘接纳，将司从死一样的沉眠中唤醒，并且向他展现出另外一种崭新的生存方式，将他身上所附着的旧时代的锁链全部除去的千空，是那些丑恶的大人们绝对不可同日而语的，超越了这个世界的真实的纯粹的存在。

能够被这份纯粹的光辉所攀附，令其与自己建立起最原始也是最牢固的羁绊，让其在自己的掌中被开发，绽放出更鲜嫩艳丽的光辉，光是这么想着就已经让司难以自拔。

冰凉的蛇信又一次扫过嘴唇，早已经在比这更甚的亲密接触中对千空发出的所有暗号驾轻就熟的司弯起嘴角微微一笑，扣住千空的后脑欺身上前含住少年被唾液浸的柔软丰润的嘴唇，比起灵长类来体温明显偏低的蛇信无需提醒便很快带着急切的心情钻入，反客为主地与人类的舌头纠缠起来。

忍不住在心里发出一声低笑，司随后察觉到的是小腹处一直被忽略的湿漉漉的蹭动感，爬行类对气温的敏感性早在两周前就已经宣告了春天的到来，千空无法开口说话，可那在时不时在洞穴口一边滑行一边焦躁地拍着尾巴的行为已经告诉了司发情期的临近。

这是一段他们两个都能尽情干荒唐事的时候。

也许是因为种族还是有着根本性的不同吧，与司一同进行的性行为并不能真正给蛇卵受精，交配后产下的依旧是不能孵化的无精卵，最初司也有担忧过拥有一半动物基因的千空会不会遵循本能的指引去为自己寻找身为蛇人的正统“另一半”，但事实证明他似乎是多虑了，像是对自己的存在是有多么独一无二心知肚明一样，千空即便每个发情期都要因为无法真正受孕而承受好几波身体过量制造的白卵，但却一次也没有表露出过想要启程离开现在两个人居住的洞穴去寻找自己同类的想法，甚至连念头都不曾有过。

即便二人没法对话，但司却时常觉得他与千空的交流也不怎么需要语言，有时甚至连比划的肢体语言也可以免去，心有灵犀就是他们专属的交流方式，相信千空也和他抱有同样的心情，如果千空脸上哪怕一瞬闪过了这样的想法，司都会不假思索地察觉到，而干脆直率如千空也不会对他扭扭捏捏地隐瞒。

然而迄今为止的每个发情期却都是在司的陪伴下度过的，简直就像是露骨地在司的耳边呢喃着“除了你这家伙，我不需要别的什么同类”一样，司无法不去思索在他未曾苏醒的几百年，几千年里，早已经拥有了成熟的身体的千空又是如何独自一人熬过这漫长的发情与产卵期的。也是像他第一次目睹的那一幕一样，在银辉铺撒的河岸旁，在粼粼溪水的映衬下独自将困扰着自己的那些撑满子宫的白卵一个个竭尽全力地推挤出来，亦或是停下一切捕猎和采摘，仅仅凭借着自身储存的能量在洞穴中捱过在体内游走的一波又一波强烈的冲动的吗？

和曾经的他一样，他又一个人在这不存在高等智慧生灵的广阔土地上挣扎了多久呢？

脑中每每浮现出这个念头，都会让司更确定在这个世界与千空相遇，不，千空本身就是他的“命运”，是他不屈服地与旧时代抗争，在一片昏暗沉郁的道路中禹禹独行最终看到的曙光。

在这个世界相遇的他们是自由的，不为任何沉珂旧律所束缚，这里就是他们的伊甸园，他们是这一尘不染新世界中新的亚当与夏娃。

喉咙中传来震动，像是不满司在这么重大的场合还走神，松开嘴巴的千空将二人的距离稍微拉开一点，玩笑性质地亮了亮折叠起来的一对毒牙。

“抱歉抱歉。”司眯起眼睛笑着轻触千空冰凉细腻的肌肤，声音轻的如同耳语，“想着你的事情一不小心就入迷了。”

啪！

长而灵活的尾巴应声甩到司宽阔的后背上，如假包换冷血动物的少年耳根却好像泛着红色，明明更突破下线的事情都主动配合着做了许多次了，可眼前的蛇人少年却仿佛依旧对这张漂亮到犯规的脸操着一本正经神情专注说出的情话分外没辙。

柔韧尾巴抽打在筋肉结实的后背上带不来多少痛感，反倒能增添情趣，流动着暖玉一般柔光的深红棕色眸子顺着千空流畅人鱼线停驻在被蛇卵撑得鼓鼓囊囊的小腹处，再向下一些位置的泄殖腔此刻已经完全打开，产卵时用不到的缘故，爬行类分叉的两根阴茎被藏在视线无法触及的血肉深处，只余下供蛇卵进出的，蚌肉一样微微翕张着腔口，此刻正因为内部的兴奋而汩汩地滴下滑腻的黏液。

被那毫不遮掩的视线看的有点受不了一样，千空从喉咙里发出一声短促的呜咽，灵活的胯部扭动着挤压在司已经冲血挺立的下半身上，既像是在替自己纾解，又像是在挑逗司的欲火。就像是司知道千空在自己还是尊石像的时候就已经中意自己了一样，千空也知道现在的自己对于司到底有多么致命的吸引力。

“已经迫不及待了？”被浓密睫毛簇拥的深邃双眼的色泽果真又更浓烈了些许，因为干重活而磨得粗糙的手指三指并拢毫不留情地插入收缩着的内壁深处，撑开热情绞缠上来的软肉，向更深处的敏感点弯曲探索。

既然同时拥有两性的特质，那么也就是说那一点也没理由没有吧？

圆润指尖触碰到熟悉的某一处，粗大指关节即刻蜷起对其重点按压，千空像是遭到重击一样猛地弯下腰，双肘死死压住下腹部，紧咬牙关拼命忍住眼中几欲夺眶而出的泪水。

如果千空能说话的话，现在八成是在用着断断续续的声音气息不稳地狠狠骂他吧？

不过，这才仅仅是开始，若是能看到更多更多属于千空的，在那爬行类冷血理性的外衣下隐藏的真实的为快感所沉沦的动人姿态的话，他恐怕多大的代价都乐意付出吧？

不容拒绝地以另一只手将千空本能保护着的躯干打开，那个此刻正拥挤着的器官就彻底无所遁形，在洞穴昏暗的光线中膨起的下腹隐约可见一颗颗紧挨的卵圆润的轮廓，被那美妙的弧度蛊惑的司将大手放到已经被撑得薄薄的一层肌肉上不轻不重地按压着，受了刺激的半蛇人立即在他手下呻吟着扭动起来，外壳已经发育的坚硬的蛇卵随着司稍显粗暴的动作无情地刺激着因为临产在即而格外敏感的子宫壁，平日里总是灵活地摆动着支撑身体的尾巴此刻胡乱地抽甩着，尖端颤颤巍巍地拍打着司的后背，时而绷直时而缠绕，将主人难耐的心情巨细靡遗地展露出来。

“等等千空，让我先看一看。”司安抚性地轻吻了一下少年的鼻尖，手指向两侧撑开穴口，目之所及处的软肉吞吐着亮晶晶的粘液，散发出一股难以名状的荷尔蒙的甜香，只要将指腹在内壁轻轻摩擦，耳畔就会响起惊喘般的咕噜。

“看来这次也会是一场持久战呢。”抽出手指的司低声喃喃，陪千空度过不止一次发情期的他明白即便做好了万全的润滑，蛇人的产道相对于卵的直径也绝算不上宽敞。

手指抽出的瞬间千空就滑着尾巴主动缠了上来，不知是否是司的错觉，这一次的蛇人似乎格外的有兴致，或者换句话说，没有耐心，方才按压小腹的时候似乎也感觉这一次的内部比之前任何一次都要拥挤。

此时此刻考虑再多也没有意义，不如付诸行动来寻找答案。

冰凉的尾巴蜿蜒向上缠住司精壮的腰部，柔软的蛇张开嘴巴收起毒牙与灵长类最强的男人粘腻地接吻，滚烫的器物在原始的服饰下崭露头角，将柔软嫩肉一寸寸顶开，破格的尺寸连足以容纳蛇卵通过的甬道都只能堪堪消受。

千空喉咙里不断发出低鸣声，纤细的肢体在过量的快感的摧残中震颤。精神也许已经到了极限，肉体却还在本能追逐着官能的刺激，原本苍白的皮肤也在肉欲蒸腾中被染上薄薄血色。

蛇人体温的变化没能逃过司的眼睛，过高的体温对爬行类无疑是有害的，即便是目睹过数次眼前人在性事中情动的姿态的司也未曾见过千空的体温升的如此之高。

稍微停下了下身的动作，司略显担忧地拨开千空汗湿的额发，“千空？你体温升的太高了，没问题吧？”

低鸣着的千空双眼难得有些失焦，像是根本没有听到司的问话一般，身下动作的停顿让本就比平日更急迫的他愈发焦躁。在司诧异的目光下千空一把拨开他的手，粗暴地甩甩头，扭动胯部对着仍有一半在外的阴茎猛地坐了下去——

“千空！？”

若是千空能发出声音的话恐怕已经惨叫出来了也说不定，硬生生被猝然撑开的甬道扩张到极限，因为疼痛而短暂取回理智的千空眼中簌簌滚下眼泪，被司既心疼又好气地擦去。

“这次到底是怎么了？”

一边吸气一边摊在司胳膊上的千空仿佛这一秒才明白自己身上究竟发生了什么，不知为何睁着红眸怒瞪了司一眼的千空拽住男人脸颊边一缕长发，引导着司低下头与他平视，然后在他能做出任何反应之前，千空张开嘴巴与他吻在一起。

司瞪大眼睛，唇舌交缠于他们而言并不陌生，真正让他惊诧的是千空伸出了自己的毒牙，一直被折叠在口腔深处的一对利器有着偏低的温度和光滑的表面，尖端找准他口腔中的血管利落刺入，几乎没有带来什么痛感地，千空喘息着松开嘴撑着他的胸板，似乎刚才那一串动作极大地消磨了他本就所剩不多的力气。

“······千空，这究竟是？”口腔中被刺破的血管弥散出淡淡的血腥味，但很快被稀释了，千空会加害自己什么的是丝毫没有在怀疑的，只是对于蛇人的毒液除去复活石像究竟还能做到多少事情，如今的他显然还一无所知。

不过他很快就要知道了。

“吵、死了······笨蛋！还不是你这家伙的错······哈啊！”抽动着鼻翼断断续续说着话的千空的体温在短短的十几秒内升的更夸张了，滚烫的汗水顺着弧度漂亮的下巴颏砸落到分明的锁骨上，先前被强行突破的甬道也似乎适应了深埋的质量和尺寸，热情地绞缠、蠕动起来，叫人忍不住想向更深处顶撞、冲刺。

然而这一切都并非最叫人震惊的，“千空，你能说话了！？”有力的大手抓住少年的双肩，骤然改变的动作让阴茎也跟着插入深处，坚硬头部狠狠擦过内壁顶进含着蛇卵的子宫口，带动一整个膨胀的器官酸胀地一抖。

“哈啊——！笨蛋、别一上来就······哈啊啊！”根本说不出完整的句子，生产的迫切本能让蛇人从尾巴尖麻到天灵盖，连深埋内部的肉茎也兴奋地弹动，甬道分泌的粘液一股股地溢出，散发出阵阵荷尔蒙的甜香。

“······只是我听不见，对吗？”垂下眼睑，司轻声说，插在甬道中的阴茎缓缓地动，不出所料地听见从千空口中流泻出的，如同鸟儿一样动听的呻吟，“你其实一直都可以说，也一直都在对我说。”

与这个世界上的其他生物一样，蛇人实际也有着自己的交流方式，只是也许发出的并非是人耳可以识别的频率，理解自然也就无从谈起。

“哈啊、啊······啊啊、你倒不算太笨······啊！”体内阴茎猝然敲打向子宫口，千空湿漉漉的眼睛嗔怒地瞪向始作俑者，却理所当然没法阻止刚刚抵达一片崭新大陆的男人对眼前诱人的风景进行细致地开拓。

泄殖腔内部的软肉被慢条斯理地摩擦、挤压，敏感的黏膜与神经被突起的经络和充血坚硬的冠部拉扯、推叠，甜蜜地仿佛蜂蛰一样的快感尽头又是一下猝然到顶的狠撞，子宫内的蛇卵相互碰撞，积累在整个腰腹无处发泄的快感在蛇人一声带着哭腔的尖叫中随着爱液一道喷涌出来，溅得二人胸膛尽是淋淋湿斑。

“司！你这家伙······哈啊啊、嗯哈啊——！！”尾巴像是已经彻底脱离了身体的控制，在冰凉地面上翻滚着想要降低体内的热意。被千空的无论声音也好姿态也好最大限度地愉悦到的司温柔地亲吻他满是泪水的眼角，“虽然还不知道究竟是为什么突然就变成这样了，不过千空也觉得先解决眼下这件事比较好吧？”

这家伙、简直冠冕堂皇······哈啊！！

甬道内冲撞的动作骤然加快了，灵长类最强的男人的体力绝非儿戏，腰部一旦发力，整个人的重心就会被向上带动，狠狠贯穿最深处后又借着重力的牵引坠下，明明已然是胀满到没有一丝空隙的器官，却好似要被那勃发的凶器硬生生挤进去肆虐一番一样。

“司、司、等······等、哈啊啊、嗯啊——！！”不可能、没办法、绝对会坏掉的······没头没尾的想法接连不断从混乱的大脑中涌现，整个人都变得颠三倒四，小腹在快感洪流的冲刷下一阵阵发紧，深处胀痛着的器官在濒临绝顶的刺激下开始有规律地收缩，想把内部包裹的异物一个个挤压出去。

是甬道前所未有的挤压感给了司暗示吗？男人的喘息也粗重起来，子宫的收缩一次比一次更加剧烈，胀痛感到了极致也仿佛在向着快感的方向转化，拉长脖颈在一次次的顶撞中抑制不住地尖叫，千空竖起的指甲胡乱动作，给司宽阔结实的后背添上一道道红色抓痕。

“出去、啊啊、你快出去······！已经快要、嗯哈啊、已经不行了！”

整个下半身都在灭顶的冲击中麻痹，灵魂在这一刻仿佛脱离肉体，司在甬道最后也是最激烈的收缩中狠狠撞击了几下，浓白的精液爆发，随着撤出的阴茎一同滚落的是一枚椭圆形的，雪白粘腻的蛇卵。

产程真正的开始了。

甬道打开到极限，千空细瘦的上半身被生理本能折磨地止不住地颤抖，如果不是司及时在后把持着简直叫人觉得下一秒就要折断。透过下腹部泄殖腔的裂口能看到拼命收缩着的红红的肉和白白的精液，每一次蛇卵都过甬道时都带来仿佛要被撕裂一样的疼痛，最粗的部分在被挤压出子宫时却又会毫不留情地碾压前列腺，让本就已经毫无余裕的千空嘶叫着流出眼泪。

“加油！千空，就快结束了······！”从背后用自己的一只胳膊为千空垫着臀部和后腰，司眉心微蹙轻声安抚。生产无论对任何物种而言都绝对是一场漫长而痛苦的折磨，方才那些浓稠的情欲和旖念已经被彻底抛诸在了脑后。司另一只手以适当的力道按揉着随着一声声嘶哑的呻吟和挣动渐渐消解下去的小腹，帮千空度过最后也是最吃力的时段。

终于，最后一粒卵缓缓挤出入口，浑身紧绷的千空骤然脱力跌进司敞开的怀抱里，汗涔涔的面颊上一缕缕汗湿的白发粘着，单薄胸膛微弱地起伏，让司没法不觉得心疼。

“嗯，做得很好呢千空，这样一来就······”温和的声音在千空突然的动作中戛然而止，原本应该已经结束产程的蛇人又挣动起来，像是觉得格外痛苦一样嘶哑地呻吟。

司睁大眼睛，含着某种猜测，环着千空腰际的手又一次贴上蛇人小腹，指节施力向下按揉，触摸到的轮廓果不其然是蛇卵的圆润坚硬。

不会有错，那是一枚比刚才产出的，不，恐怕是比迄今为止产出的都要大上至少两倍的卵。之所以会在一开始觉得这一次千空的状态格外奇怪恐怕也是这个原因，仅仅是这一枚也许就挤占了子宫的一半体积，也难怪千空这次格外的急迫没有耐心。

“啊啊······哈啊啊！！”攀着司的肩膀，千空喘息着挺腰用力，几乎肉眼可见地那枚特殊的卵被挤出子宫，滑入对它而言过于狭窄的产道。司感觉到千空握着自己肩膀的手指猛地掐紧，满身冷汗的少年痛的唇色惨白，远超耐受极限的体积把这最后的一役变做了纯粹的痛苦。司知道对什么都总表现得游刃有余的千空实际并不耐痛，如果可以的话他乐意替他承担生产的所有疼痛，只让他在快感中完成生理循环，但可惜这是不可能的，他只能成为他不动摇的后盾，将他的一切全盘接受。

“唔啊、哈啊······哈啊······”在先前将近一小时的挣扎中就已经耗费了绝大多数体力，尽管全力挣扎那枚卵仍只能卡在甬道中不上不下，疼痛、疲倦和莫名的委屈让千空难得泄气，撅着嘴蔫蔫地趴在司怀里抽气。

“哈啊、啊······混蛋，都怪你······”红着眼眶，千空恶狠狠控诉。

“好好好，是我的问题。至少让我试试看能不能帮上忙吧？”完全没介意自己为什么莫名其妙多了项罪责，司亲亲千空的鼻尖，动作轻柔地将他上半身抱起来放在腿上背对自己，“再试一次吧？我会帮你一起使力的，好吗？”

像是哄小孩一样的语气，生怕他闹别扭不生这颗蛋了一样，千空忍不住嗤笑一声，深吸一口气配合地抓住司扶着自己的胳膊。

鸽血红眼睛轻轻合上又猝然睁开，千空牙关紧咬乘着甬道下一次的自主收缩交付出仅剩的力气，与此同时司也抓住时机配合地向下一推！

咔哒——

重物落地，与地面碰击发出分明的声响，那枚足有普通蛇卵三倍那么大的重量级角色终于得见天日，彻底精疲力竭的千空吐出肺里积存的所有空气软软倒进司怀里。

“辛苦了千空，接下来就好好休息吧，我会处理好这些的。”轻拍千空的脊背，司柔声说。千空的体力即便在人类里也算是相当贫弱，发情期过去后直接倒头昏睡是家常便饭，习惯了为千空打扫战场的司还像从前一样将手率先伸向了那颗最大的卵，然而令他意想不到的是，原本离失去意识只有一线之隔的千空忽然像遭了电击一样弹起，尾巴闪电般拍中他的手掌，无防备的灵长类最强的手直接被拍开，诧异地睁大眼睛的司瞳孔里映出的是抱着那枚卵冲他亮出毒牙低嘶的千空的样子。

那副姿态无论怎么看都是在威慑，充满警惕的红眸投来的视线简直宛如在打量一个入侵者，而不是和自己生活了半年的伴侣。

这莫非是······

“千空，是我，没关系的。”低柔的呼唤回荡在安静的洞穴中，千空怔了几秒，理智才渐渐压下本能重回主导。

“······抱歉，该死的这个真不好控制。”扭了扭自己的后颈，千空皱着眉头用尾巴把司的手卷过来，“痛吗？”

司轻轻摇头，抚了抚千空的腰示意没事，视线转向那颗仍被千空小心卷在尾巴中央用体温暖着的蛇卵，“是这颗卵有什么特别吗？”

千空看了他一会儿，忽然轻轻笑了，在灵长类最强的怀里翻了个身，千空把卵抱在怀里，拉过司的胳膊也搭在自己腰间，“灵长类最强様心里已经有答案了吧？自己说出来怎样。”

司顿了一下，垂下眼睑，大手轻轻和千空抚在卵上的手重叠在一起，在那里的掌心感觉到的温度已经非常的接近人类了，“这颗卵，已经成功受精了对吗？”

千空不说话，但略微颤动的手是最好的答案，司感觉自己的心猛地跳了一下，“是因为体液的交换吧？”

无论是他突然能听懂千空说话，还是终于能够给蛇卵受精，抑或是千空远超爬行类的体温，都是他们各自的体液对对方的影响，千空为他注射的毒液不过是加速了这一过程。

他们正逐渐变得愈来愈相似。

也许这才是曾经困扰着他的问题的答案，事情也许本来就该如此。“千空，你本来就该和人类交配，然后生下人类的后代。”红棕色的双眸深邃得如同黎明前的夜空，司在千空促狭的微笑下伸手细细地抚摸那瓷白的肌肤。

这个美丽的、不可思议的生物本来就该是属于他的，从他在无数的石像中将他挑选出来，带回这个人世间的那一瞬间就是。

“呋呋，谁知道呢，这玩意里会孵出什么东西现在可还说不准。”会是人类的婴儿？还是和他一样长着蛇尾的小蛇人？千空耸耸肩膀。

反正无论哪方，眼前的男人也一定都会给予平等的爱，要问为什么的话，这可是他亲手选择的人类。

“孵化大概需要多久能确定吗？”司轻柔地将自己的整个世界抱起来，刚刚得到了一切的男人眉眼里流动的都是幸福的柔光。

“三个月左右吧，别高兴的太早了笨蛋，就这么一颗能不能成功孵化还是未知数呢。”

“一定会顺利的，嗯。”

“你这不合理的自信又是从哪里来的啊。”

“因为是你和我的孩子。”

怔了一下，千空噗嗤一笑，洞穴外天边已经微微地发亮，玫瑰色的温度攀爬进来落在千空的尾巴，司的睫毛和雪白的蛋壳上。也许是错觉，又或许不是，交叠在一起的一大一小两只手同时感受到了掌心中一下轻微的震动。

春天已经来了。

FIN


End file.
